


De-Aged Tim Lincecum

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Not!Fic, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brian isn’t sure how he ended up getting appointed babysitter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Aged Tim Lincecum

**Author's Note:**

> I lost most of this when one of my external HDs died. >:(
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Brian isn’t sure how he ended up getting appointed babysitter. If there’s anyone less qualified on their team to babysit a bratty six year old, Brian challenges them to point him or her out. 

He knows they won’t, though. 

Because there _isn’t_.

\--

He sets up a tee and fits Tim's tiny hands around the plastic bat. “Keep yourself busy while I make some phone calls,” he says, nudging him towards the waiting tee and ball.

Tim looks up at Brian and his oversized batting helmet slips down, obscuring his face. Brian puts the helmet back in place. “I don't wanna play fucking _tee ball_ ,” he whines.

Brian sighs and puts his hands on his hips. “Hey! Watch your language.”

“Dude, I'm twenty-six years old!” Tim stomps his feet and throws the plastic bat down.

“And I'm bigger than you, so deal.” Brian bends down and picks the bat up. “I gotta call Zito.”

“I wanna go to McDonald's. Buy me a Shamrock Shake,” Tim says, tugging on Brian's pant leg.

“C'mon, man, I don't know how to take care of a child—”

Tim cuts him off. “I'm not a child! I'm still Tim Lincecum,” he squeaks. Brian bites on his knuckles to keep from laughing at him because he doesn't think Tim would appreciate that. “We smoked a blunt together this morning! You've seen me _naked_!”

Brian steps back and holds up his hands. “Jesus, Tim! Don't say shit like that when you look like a fucking preschooler. It's _wrong_ and I don't want that on my conscience.”

Tim pouts, pushing his bottom lip out. “Don't yell at me.” His lip quivers.

Brian rubs his hands over his face. “Christ. Just play with yourself—I'm talking about _tee ball_. I'm gonna call Zito and see if he knows what to do.” Brian pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and stumbles off to find better reception.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
